zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Zootopia: Crime Files
Zootopia: Crime Files is a hidden object game based on Zootopia. It was developed by Hibernum Créations for Disney Interactive, and is available for Windows (PC and mobile), iOS, and Android. Official Description "An un-fur-gettable hidden object adventure! Partner up with ZPD officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde and unleash your crime solving skills in this wildly fun puzzle game! Sniff out crime scenes, discover clues, and analyze evidence to restore paw and order to Zootopia!" JOIN FUR-MILIAR FACES * Work with Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, and call for backup from ZPD’s finest including Clawhauser, Grizzoli, Rhinowitz, Fangmeyer, and Chief Bogo. INVESTIGATE CRIME SCENES * Use your animal instincts to hop around Zootopia and discover hidden objects. COLLECT CLUES * Visit the laboratory where Hurriet the sloth will… help… you… analyze… your……… evidence. ACTIVATE SPECIAL ABILITIES * Unleash boosters like the Sloth Slowdown, the Tiger Tracker, and the Cheetah’s Charge to help you tail and outfox suspects, and crack cases! UNLOCK ZOOTOPIA LOCATIONS * Discover iconic Zootopia places like Savanna Central Station, Jumbeaux’s Café, the Plaza, Lemming Bros. Bank, Little Rodentia—and more!" Information This app needs permission to access: * Open network sockets * Access information about networks Exclusive Game Characters *Hurriet (sloth) *Detective Oates (horse) *Rodney (squirrel) *Merle (hamster) *Phern (beaver) *Earl (elephant) *Colby (mouse) *Antonio (tiger) *Mitch (bear) *Marie (cheetah) *Two-Ton Teddy (hippopotamus) *Kevin (porcupine) *Lance (lemming) *Louise (lemming) *Janine (giraffe) *Victor (opossum) *Donna (mouse) *Dinks (gerbil) *Wilfred (wolf) *Leonard (antelope) *Phil (raccoon) *Dribs (weasel) *Le Rouge (red panda) *Reuben (porcupine) *Gia (giraffe) *Chuckles (wolverine) *Clara (mouse) *Dino (pack rat) *Alice (shrew) *Nolte (hamster) *Phyllis (squirrel) *Cleo (giraffe) *Glenn (beaver) *Katee (koala) *Neil (panda) *Herbert (goat) *Yolanda (zebra) *Tony (rabbit) Cases See: List of Cases in Zootopia: Crime Files Trivia *In the early version of the game, Nick is seen in his trademark green shirt. In the updated version of the game, Nick wears a police uniform. *The game gives the Frantic Pig two names, Paul in the early version and Raoul in the updated version. *The first case in the early version (A Jewel of a Nut) depicts the missing "Jeweled Acorn". In the updated version, it revolves around a missing statue (The Wolf of Paw Street). The suspects in the early version are Merle and Rodney, while in the updated version they are Merle and Dribs and Merle is guilty of both crimes. **Additionally, A Jewel of a Nut and The Wolf of Paw Street have the least amount of suspects to date, with two each. **The second case in the early version (Melting Messes) depicts the vandalism of Jumbeaux's Café, with Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. making an appearance, while the updated version (Seeds of Doubt) depicts the vandalism of Flora & Fauna, the Frantic Pig taking over Jumbeaux's role and Rodney took the Frantic Pig's role. **Additionally, Melting Messes and Seeds of Doubt have four suspects while the rest of the cases have five suspects. *In Missing Opossum Report, Nick references The Lion King by mentioning the "Circle of Life", which is the title of one of the songs in the film. See this image *It is never implied that Judy and Nick have trouble moving around in Little Rodentia when they visit it. *In Burgled Berries, Finnick mentions he has a "lady friend", though no details of her are given.See this image *All giraffes in the game have the same character model. **All squirrels in the game have the same character model. ***All porcupines in the game have the same character model. *A Jumbo Pop is misspelled as a "Jumbeaux Pop". *Finnick is the only character from the film to appear as a suspect. *It is never implied that the suspects are any larger or smaller than Judy and Nick, even though they range from an elephant to a mouse. Gallery References External links * Official Disney website * Official Hibernum website * Android version at Google Play Store * iOS version at Apple App Store * Windows version at Microsoft Store Category:Games Category:Merchandise Category:Real Life Category:Media